<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the magic sheep of the family by simplyverstappen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065618">the magic sheep of the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen'>simplyverstappen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>magic verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Curses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I missed this universe, M/M, Magic, Max is very protective over Dan, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sheep, zero angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone cursed Daniel and Max is <em>pissed</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>magic verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the magic sheep of the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I MISSED THE MAGIC AU and a lovely anon on tumblr sent me this: <em>i loooove your magic au, can i send a request? how about daniel getting cursed and max just going into overprotective mode because how dare someone curse his husband! love all your work btw! xxx</em></p><p>And I just couldn't resist :') </p><p>I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you have a - relatively - stress-free weekend without a race! 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max impatiently drums his fingers against his thigh, looking at his phone once again. Daniel is late and while that is nothing unusual, he’s <em>really late</em>. Not just five minutes but an hour and Max doesn’t get it.</p><p>There is no message, no missed call on his phone and he’s not sure if he should worry or not. Daniel normally calls him when he’s running late. Or at least texts him. </p><p>He sighs, playing with his gold wedding ring and falls back on the bed. His husband has actually just wanted to head to the paddock, some last-minute briefing with McLaren about God knows what before the Monaco GP and they had wanted to go for dinner later.</p><p>Well, now to be precise. Max already called to push their reservation back a little and it definitely helps that he’s an F1 driver. And that the restaurant knows them...</p><p>He debates if he should use magic but he doesn’t really know a spell for “My husband is not answering his phone” and a quick Safety Spell confirms that Daniel is, in fact, alive and well.</p><p>And in Monaco.</p><p>And that spell only worked anyway because they are married and had the whole “joining their magic at the wedding” thing. </p><p>But Dan is also not in their apartment complex and Max groans, jumping up after another five minutes passed. This is getting ridiculous. He’s going to call Lando or head down to the paddock himself, Daniel probably met Lewis or God knows who and-</p><p>There’s a bump against his door and Max frowns.</p><p>Maybe it was a child but- there are no children living on their floor. Maybe one of their neighbours has visitors? Max slowly goes closer to the door, not sure if he just imagined the noise.</p><p>But then there’s another bump, combined with a loud “BAA” and Max stares at the door, actually speechless. His Aura Spell shows him that whatever is behind his door is alive and has a heartbeat and he has a few Protection Spells ready just in case when he opens the door.</p><p>He doesn’t need them.</p><p>In front of his door is a fluffy white sheep, baaing at him again and Max blinks. </p><p>“What the fuck”, he mutters, the sheep walking past him as if he owns the flat and Max takes a deep breath.</p><p>He has never seen a sheep in Monte Carlo. He didn’t even know there are sheep in Monaco but a gut feeling tells him that this is not just a normal sheep. He doubts his neighbours suddenly decided to keep livestock in an apartment complex in downtown Monaco. </p><p>He closes the door, the sheep staring at him with wide brown eyes which look hauntingly familiar. Max sighs deeply, flicking his wrist while mumbling a few words - it happened a tad too often that people around him got turned into animals.</p><p>The sheep glows golden, confirming Max’s suspicion that this is actually a human and he sighs again, slowly coming closer. He already has an idea who this is.</p><p>“Daniel?”, he asks dryly and the sheep baas again, a soft pink tongue licking over his hand. Max stares at him, the sheep gently head butting his stomach and Max shakes his head incredulously.</p><p>“How the fuck- how?!” He can’t hold back his laughter anymore and the sheep throws him a betrayed look, accompanied by a sad “Baaa”.</p><p>Max ignores it, still laughing while sinking on the bed, tears in his eyes from laughing so much. His husband got himself turned into a sheep and if it’s a True Nature Curse-</p><p>So much for the honey badger then. </p><p>He quickly casts the spell but it’s negative - so someone thought it would be funny to turn Daniel into a sheep. One day before Free Practice of the Monaco GP. Lovely.</p><p>“You really had to get yourself in trouble, didn’t you?”, he says to the sheep and Dan gives him an annoyed look, coming closer again. He rests his head in Max’s lap, Max’s hand going through the fluffy wool and he can’t stop grinning.</p><p>While it’s going to be a nightmare to find out who cursed his husband (he’s pretty sure they’re going to have to go through the paddock again) it’s also quite amusing and he wrecks his brain for a spell that would give Dan the ability to talk.</p><p>He can’t think of something though and he pulls his phone from his pocket, Dan curiously watching him.</p><p>“I’m going to call Lando”, Max explains while searching for his best friend’s contact, “because you, my love, are adorable and we need help.”</p><p>Dan makes another sad “Baaa” and Max can’t decide if he should laugh or coo at him - he is adorable.</p><p>“A sheep”, Max mumbles, shaking his head incredulously while petting Dan’s head, waiting that Lando picks up. He’s not panicking as much as he probably should - but maybe that’s because they’ve dealt with this so many times by now that he knows it’ll be alright.</p><p>And he has quite some trust in his own abilities. He’s a damn good wizard and he is going to find a way to turn Dan back into his human self. </p><p>“Guess who got himself cursed and is a sheep now”, Max starts the second Lando picks up and he hears his friend laugh. “Charles?”</p><p>... he’d be dumb enough for that. But his husband and Charles give off the same energy so Max really can’t blame Lando.</p><p>“Your teammate”, he says dryly and it’s quiet for a second before Lando bursts out laughing. “You’re kidding!”</p><p>“Nope.” Max switches to video, showing Lando the sheep and Dan greets him with a loud “BAA."</p><p>Max has no idea how he’s supposed to explain this to their neighbours.</p><p>Lando just laughs even more and Max runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Did my lovely husband get into trouble during the briefing?”, he asks dryly and while Daniel gives him an offended look, Lando frowns. “Not that I’d know? It was just a strategy thing and the mood was good.”</p><p>Hm. Max chews on his bottom lip, eyes wandering back to Daniel who looks content with having his head in Max’s lap.</p><p>What do sheep even eat apart from grass? And God, where the fuck does he get grass from in the middle of Monaco?</p><p>“Might need your help tomorrow”, Max says while carding his fingers through Dan’s wool, massaging his head and Lando’s eyes light up. “You mean magic-wise?”</p><p>“That and for finding out who did this.” Max nods, a small smile playing around his lips when he sees the excitement in Lando’s eyes. His best friend is incredibly skilled at magic and they will need every help they can get.</p><p>Because he really can’t think of a person in the paddock who doesn’t like Daniel Ricciardo.</p><p>-</p><p>He ends his phone call with Lando after another five minutes and gives Dan a sceptic look.</p><p>“You’re hungry, baby?”, he asks and Dan gives him a confirming “Baa”, licking over his hand again. Max shakes his head amused before doing a quick google search what sheep actually eat.</p><p>“So Google says you like grass but especially forbs?” Max raises his eyebrows, looking up from his phone at Daniel who just looks back at him confused before he stakes into the kitchen towards the fridge. Max stares after him for a second before he hurries after him, pulling him away from the fridge.</p><p>“Oh no, you can’t have meat or whatever we have in there, I’m not taking any risks!” He holds Dan back, his husband baaing offendedly and Max really struggles to keep him away.</p><p>For God’s sake, he didn’t know sheep are that stubborn (and strong) and after another few moments, he simply lifts his boyfriend up, putting him on his shoulders, holding his legs so he can’t kick him. Daniel is heavy but Max doesn’t work out daily for nothing (it has to be good for something) and he carries him back in their bedroom, closing the door behind him.</p><p>He gently lets Dan down on the floor, his husband giving him a hurt look.</p><p>“Baby, I’m sorry I know you want real food but I won’t take any risks, yeah?” Max pats his head and Dan huffs, flopping down next to the bed, tucking his four legs below all the wool.</p><p>He’s adorable. </p><p>Max takes a deep breath, focusing on the magic flowing through his veins before he closes his eyes to concentrate better and he mumbles a quick spell.</p><p>When he opens his eyes again there’s a small meadow right next to their bed, full with flowers and farbs and Max raises his eyebrow, looking at Dan who stares at him.</p><p>“Happy?”</p><p>He gets a soft head butt in return before Dan slowly steps on the meadow, sniffing on the farbs. He doesn’t seem too convinced but Max knows from his own animal experience that the instincts will take over and he falls on the bed, debating what he should eat.</p><p>He settles for a salad in the end, mostly because he knows Daniel will most likely try to steal his food and Michael will be happy that he’s eating healthy.</p><p>Dan started hesitantly nibbling on one of the farbs before swallowing the whole plant, looking way happier than just the minutes ago, moving on to the next one and Max holds back a smile, crossing his legs while eating his salad, watching Dan.</p><p>It’s not that he’s not angry that someone thought it would be funny to turn his husband into a sheep - he’s actually really pissed especially because he was really looking forward to their date tonight. And because he is quite protective over his husband. </p><p>But it’s not like he can do much right now.</p><p>Whoever it was will feel his anger tomorrow but tonight he’s calm, still smiling when Dan comes over, putting his head back on his lap while trying to steal a few salad leaves.</p><p>“You’re unbelievable!” Max laughs, lifting the nearly empty plate over his head and Dan baas loudly, putting his two front hooves on the bed to try and reach it.</p><p>Max can’t stop laughing, nearly spilling all of his salad and with a quick flick of his wrist, the pate disappears back into the kitchen, out of Daniel’s reach. His husband gives him a betrayed look and Max raises his hands defensively.</p><p>“We never said I can’t use magic”, he says and Dan huffs, licking over his face once. Max grimaces. “Thanks, babe.”</p><p>Dan looks way too smug for a sheep before he jumps on the bed and Max raises his eyebrows. </p><p>“Are your hooves clean?”, he asks in a stern voice and Dan turns around, staring at him incredulously. Max grins, getting up to get changed. </p><p>“I don’t want grass on the bed, mate”, he says before casting a silent spell, getting rid of the dirt and grass. Dan sighs before somehow getting comfortable on his side and Max shakes his head amused.</p><p>He looks like a fluffy cloud when he tucks his legs in like that. </p><p>When he comes back from the bathroom Daniel somehow managed to pull the blanket back on Max’s side and Max smiles, sliding under the covers. </p><p>“Thanks, baby.” He pets Dan’s head, his boyfriend moving closer and Max hisses when a hoof accidentally hits his stomach - that’s gonna leave a bruise.</p><p>Dan licks his hand in apology, a soft “baa” coming with it and Max can’t be mad. Not when his boyfriend is so fucking fluffy and he puts the blankets over both of them - he does use a Cushion Charm on himself though.</p><p>He knows Dan is a restless sleeper and he really doesn’t want another hoof in his stomach during the night.</p><p>“Sleep well, you idiot”, he mumbles, his hand going through Daniel’s wool, pressing a soft kiss on his head. He smells like sheep and Max scrunches his nose, glad that it’s dark so Dan doesn’t see his facial expression.</p><p>Do sheep see good at night? Max has no idea, he doesn’t know shit about sheep and he cuddles himself up closer, praying it will be over tomorrow.</p><p>-</p><p>He gets woken up by a loud “BAAA” and a loud knock on the door and Max is close to jinxing whoever is responsible for that. But Dan doesn’t shut up and Max groans, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Bright sunlight falls through the windows but one look at his phone shows him that it’s way before his alarm goes off. What the-</p><p>“DANIEL?!” Oh.</p><p>Max sighs, swinging his legs out of the bed, Dan running around him and Max nearly stumbles over him while trying to get some shirt and pants.</p><p>“Oh for god’s sake, Dan”, he mutters when Dan crosses his way once again, impatiently running towards the door and Max rolls his eyes before opening the door to his apartment.</p><p>“Morning, Michael”, he says dryly and Michael stares at him, slowly looking from the sheep back to Max.</p><p>“Baa.” Daniel gives his coach a soft head butt and Max sigh, pulling him back a little - Michael is still speechless.</p><p>“This”, Max waves at his husband, “is Daniel. The idiot got himself cursed yesterday. Come in.”</p><p>He steps to the side, Dan still baaing, telling them God knows what and Max makes them some coffee, Michael slowly following him in the kitchen after closing the door to the apartment.</p><p>“This...is Daniel?” Michael looks back at the sheep, Dan licking his hand in confirmation and Max nods, putting a mug with coffee in front of him. “Yep.”</p><p>He starts making breakfast, Dan still running around them, clearly excited about Michael being here and Max shakes his head amused, Michael slowly sipping on his coffee, apparently needing some time to gather his thoughts.</p><p>“Who was it?”, Michael asks eventually after Max put some muesli on the table before sitting down across from him, stirring in his coffee. “I mean-“</p><p>“Mate, if I knew Daniel wouldn’t be a sheep anymore and that person would have already faced the consequences”, Max replies dryly, he feels the magic flowing through him and God he can’t wait to make whoever is responsible for this pay.</p><p>“You think it’s connected to all the lion and puppy stuff?” Michael raises his eyebrows and Max shrugs, playing with the green on a strawberry in front of him. “I don’t know. Could be. I’m taking him to the paddock later and then we’ll see.”</p><p>He doubts it was Charles though. </p><p>“Peachy”, Michael mutters and Max nods, cutting the green of the strawberry of before giving it to Daniel - he’s getting a happy “Baaa” in return for it. </p><p>They’re quiet for a while, Dan still ‘talking’ and Max massages his temples. </p><p>“Can you look after him in case I don’t manage to turn him back before Free Practice 1?”, he asks, Dan going silent immediately while Michael nods. “Yeah, no worries, mate.”</p><p>Dan stares at Max with wide eyes, apparently only now realising the possibility of not driving and Max sighs. “Even if we find the person responsible, baby- we don’t know the consequences of that curse. You might feel like shit after and if the FIA catches you with a potion they’re gonna suspend you for the whole weekend.”</p><p>“Max is right, Daniel”, Michael adds, frowning. “Max, Charles, Lando- they’ve all been a bit weak after they turned back. Give it time.”</p><p>Dan doesn’t look too happy about it, pulling the blanket and a few pillows from the sofa in protest and Max raises his eyebrows. “Dan-“</p><p>Dan gives him a sad “Baa” before trotting back to him, putting his head on Max’s lap with a deep sigh. Max feeds him two more strawberries before fishing for his phone, sending Lando a quick text that he should inform Zak about ‘Dan feeling unwell today’.</p><p>Lando texts back that he’ll take care of it and after they finished their coffee and breakfast, Max jumps up. “Alright, are you ready for the paddock?”</p><p>“Baa”, Dan baas in confirmation and Michael grins, his fingers carding through Dan’s wool. “Jeepers, Daniel.”</p><p>Dan gently nibbles on his finger and Max packs a few clothes for Dan while Michael casts an Invisibility Charm on him so they can go outside. Max is pretty sure people won’t pay them much attention - Dan went into the paddock with a <em>lion</em> after all - but he doesn’t want to take any risks and it calms him to feel Dan’s warm body against his leg.</p><p>The charm wears off the second they’re in the paddock and Max gives Dan time to pee on a little bit of grass before they run into Lando.</p><p>“Oh my god, he’s adorable!” Lando coos at Dan, dropping on his knees to hug him and Max snorts. “He has his moments. Ouch!” </p><p>Dan stepped on Max’s foot with his hoof before gently licking Lando’s face and Michael laughs.</p><p>“He’s a cunt”, he comments amused, easily avoiding Dan’s hoof.</p><p>“I talked with Zak”, Lando says while gently petting Dan, happily sitting on the ground with him, “and he says it’s fine but our reserve driver is apparently Paul di Resta.”</p><p>“PAUL DI- what?!” Max stares at him, Dan looks genuinely offended and Lando shrugs. “No one else has enough super license points and is in the paddock.“</p><p>“Oh my god”, Max mumbles and Dan huffs in agreement. They share a look of understanding and Daniel carefully steps away from Lando, nudging Max on.</p><p>“Alright, we should look for-“</p><p>“Why the fuck are you here with a sheep?!” Hulk appears next to them, a huge grin on his face. “Are you joining Seb on becoming a farmer?”</p><p>Max quickly looks his shoulder to check they’re alone before taking a deep breath.</p><p>“That’s Daniel, he got himself cursed”, he answers in Dutch and Hulk stares at them. “No way!”</p><p>“Yep.” Max rolls his eyes, Dan gently head-butting Hulk in the stomach, baaing at his former teammate.</p><p>“That-“</p><p>“Can we stick to English?”, Lando interrupts them, giving Hulk an innocent smile and Max sighs. </p><p>“I should teach you more Dutch. Both of you.” He looks at Michael who just raises his hands defensively, grinning. “Dutch is weird, mate.”</p><p>“It’s not-“</p><p>“Anyway”, Max interrupts Hulk, groaning when he checks his phone and sees that he needs to leave. “Mike, I’m gonna leave Dan with you, we’re coming after Free Practice, yeah?”</p><p>“Can’t believe this is how Paul di Resta gets a seat again”, Lando mumbles and Hulk stares at him. “What?!”</p><p>Max just waves at them before pressing a kiss on Dan’s head. “Behave!” He gives him a stern look, Daniel just licks his hand timidly and Max heads for the Red Bull garage, praying his husband won’t get lost.</p><p>-</p><p>He finished P3 but he couldn’t care less. Max can’t get out of the car fast enough, chatting quickly with GP before disappearing down to the McLaren garage, his race suit halfway unzipped. He ignores Paul, searching for Lando and Michael and he tries not to panic when he does not find Michael.</p><p>Or a sheep.</p><p>Lando is there though, talking with Will and Max walks towards him, ignoring the looks from the mechanics.</p><p>He knows he shouldn’t be here but he basically spends half of his time here anyway since his husband and best friend drive for the same team and it’s not like he is going to steal any data. </p><p>He knows most of their strategies anyway - Lando has no filter and Dan talks a lot when he’s drunk. </p><p>And they’re <em>married</em>.</p><p>“Where is he?” Max stares at Lando and Lando turns around, realisation dawning on his face. “I’m right back.” He gives Will a quick smile before dragging Max back out, through the paddock.</p><p>“What-“</p><p>“Michael thought it would be best not to stick around the garages - the cars are loud and it would raise too many questions”, Lando explains and Max nods slowly. He knows they don’t have much time and to be honest, all he wants is to find whoever is responsible for this mess and make them pay.</p><p>He misses his husband.</p><p>They find Michael behind a few motorhomes, the Aussie apparently conjured another meadow and Max wants to say something when he sees Dan and he stops dead in his tracks, not able to hold back a laugh.</p><p>They’re behind the Mercedes motorhomes, one must belong to Toto because there is a small trampoline behind it and Max knows it’s for Jack, Toto’s son. It’s not Jack who’s using the trampoline right now though - it’s Daniel, happily jumping and baaing and Michael watching him amused.</p><p>Lando pulls his phone from his pocket, taking a short video and Max shakes his head grinning, slowly walking closer.</p><p>Dan baas excitedly when he spots him, running towards him and Max nearly falls on his back at the impact, Dan rubbing his head against his side, his soft pink tongue licking over Max’s hand.</p><p>“I needed to distract him, he was getting unbearable with the cars so close”, Michael says while walking up to them and Max shakes his head amused, hugging Dan for a second and taking a deep breath.</p><p>He’s just glad he’s okay.</p><p>He knows Dan can take care of himself but right now he’s a sheep - a magic sheep without any magic.</p><p>Dan greets Lando equally friendly and Max gets up, running a hand through his hair. He forgot his cap in the garage but he couldn’t care less.</p><p>“Ready to show me who cursed you?” He gives Dan a short look, his husband baaing in agreement and the four of them take off back to the garages.</p><p>They pass Hulk who waves at them, a huge grin on his face before they move on to the Renault garage and for a second Max thinks Cyril- but Dan keeps walking and the closer they get to the Red Bull garage the more the bad feeling in Max’s stomach intensifies. Dan stops in front, a few mechanics giving them strange looks and Max takes a deep breath.</p><p>There’s only one person in that garage who would have the guts to curse Daniel Ricciardo.</p><p>And who hates him enough. </p><p>Dan is looking at him, clearly waiting for Max to say something and Michael and Lando exchange a quick look.</p><p>Max ignores them, outstretching his hand a little so Dan can either lick it in or nibble to deny whatever he is going to say. He can feel the anger bubbling in him and he grits his teeth.</p><p>“Helmut?”</p><p>Daniel licks his hand.</p><p>Of fucking course.</p><p>Again. </p><p>Max feels the magic flowing through his veins, mixing with the anger and his eyes darken.</p><p>“Michael”, he says quietly, his voice barely suppressing the anger, “get Dan in my driver's room without anyone noticing.”</p><p>Michael nods, casting another Invisibility Charm on Daniel before walking past the mechanics, none of them really paying him any attention - it does have its perks that he also works with Max now. </p><p>“Lando.” Max turns towards his best friend, taking a deep breath. “Make sure that bastard doesn’t run when I have him in my driver's room and prepare a rune right behind the door. Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>Lando nods, easily slipping past the mechanics and Max sees him quietly cast a few spells, feeling his friend’s magic. They worked on a few spells together and right now Max is really glad they trained the double curses.</p><p>He knows he can trust Lando and he takes a deep breath, forcing his anger down before approaching Helmut, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“Can I talk to you for a second?” His voice is quite calm for how pissed he actually is and Helmut looks up, a frown on his face. He doesn’t trust him, Max knows that but he hopes he looks innocent enough.</p><p>“Why?” Helmut gives him a suspicious look and Max chews on his bottom lip, quickly looking over his shoulder, pretending to be a little nervous. </p><p>“It’s about Alex and something he said about the car”, he murmurs, “but I don’t really want the others to hear.”</p><p>As if he would ever rat out Alex. </p><p>But Helmut doesn't know that, he relaxes a bit and Max exhales inwardly - he debated if he should use a Mind Manipulation Charm but he knows how much energy they cost. And as pissed as he is and as much as he despises the man, he is not comfortable with the thought of using one of the Forbidden Spells and taking someone’s free will away. </p><p>“Okay, sure.”</p><p>Helmut nods, following him and Max silently casts a Protection Spell on himself, barely moving a finger for it - he has done it so many times he knows it by heart.</p><p>The second they’re in his driver's room he elegantly steps past the rune without skipping in his step, letting some of his own magic flow into it, letting it mix with Lando’s.</p><p>The door closes behind them and Helmut freezes when he spots Michael, Lando and Daniel, Dan angrily baaing at him, held back by Michael.</p><p>“What is this supposed to be, Max?” Helmut turns towards him with raised eyebrows, freezing when he realises that he can’t move. Lando grins, clearly enjoying to get back at him as well and Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Helmut.</p><p>“Care to explain why you cursed my husband?”, he hisses, he’s so angry that a few sparks come out of his fingers but Max ignores it - Helmut watches them warily. “I-“</p><p>“Because I thought I warned you after you cursed my best friend”, Max interrupts him coldly, the magic threatening to break out any second. “Enough is enough.”</p><p>“He was a distraction!” Helmut snorts, shaking his head in disgust and Max stares at him. “A distraction?! He’s my <em>husband</em>!”</p><p>“I don’t like him, he threatened me before. And he was distracting you from racing he needed to go.”</p><p>“So you turned him into a sheep?!” Lando stares at him in disbelief and Michael scowls. “Fucking bastard.”</p><p>“I did what I had to do.” Helmut shrugs and Max takes a deep breath, letting a bit more of his magic flow in the rune, the symbol starting to glow and Helmut pales. “Max-“</p><p>“How do I get him back, Helmut?”, Max says quietly, his voice shaking with anger, “how? And don’t you dare and lie to me.”</p><p>He’s ready to do whatever it takes and he is done with those fucking mind games. God, he wants nothing more than to take Helmut’s magic away from him completely. </p><p>Helmut stares at him for another second but then there’s a bit of orange magic joining Max’s golden one - it’s Lando - and Helmut seems to give up.</p><p>“It’s a simple Reverse Cure”, he spits out, “that’s all. Now let me go!”</p><p>Max inwardly breathes out in relief but he should’ve known that Helmut isn’t able to some more powerful magic and he smirks, turning his wrist a bit. “I don’t think so. I warned you the last time.”</p><p>He still regrets that he only did some childish spell the last time, letting all of Helmut’s clothes disappear - he’s definitely not holding back this time. His magic is just waiting to be unleashed and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Michael smirk, Dan giving him a satisfied look.</p><p>“Max, you wouldn’t dare to-“</p><p>“You pushed it”, Max interrupts him coldly and he takes a step forward, the magic and the power behind it warming him - he has always loved that feeling. “It’s time you pay for all the shit you’ve done.”</p><p>He unleashes his magic, casting the spell and Helmut disappears in a golden and orange smoke. The rune glows brightly and Max feels the moment the magic starts doing its thing and he can’t hold back a smile - he loves casting powerful spells and curses.</p><p>Especially when it’s against arseholes like Helmut Marko.</p><p>His belly flutters, his neck prickles and when the smoke disappears Lando starts laughing.</p><p>“Max, you are such a talented little cunt.” Michael grins, they’re all staring at the brown slug in front of them on the floor and Max smirks. “He deserved it.”</p><p>Lando conjures a small box with leaves, carefully picking the slug up and dropping it in it, closing the lid. “How long will he be like that?”</p><p>“The whole race weekend.” Max gives him an angelic smile while stepping towards Daniel. “He’ll turn back Sunday night and I doubt he’ll say something - we have too much shit on him and he knows that. But now he has enough time to think about what he’s done.”</p><p>“What about Christian?” Michael frowns while Max runs his hand through Dan’s fluffy wool but Max just shrugs. “I’ll tell him Helmut is sick. You ready, baby?”</p><p>He gives Dan a soft smile and Dan gently head-butts him. “Baaa.”</p><p>“I take that as a yes.” Max laughs and presses another kiss on Dan’s head before stepping back. Lando and Michael keep their distance as well and Max closes his eyes, focusing on his boyfriend.</p><p>The Reverse Curse is simple and gentle and he lets his magic flow again, smiling when he opens his eyes and there’s more golden smoke - warmer than before where it was mixed with his anger. </p><p>Just seconds later he has his husband back, Daniel is sitting on the floor, naked and coughing and Max breathes out in relief.</p><p>Michael quietly hands Dan some clothes but Max hugs him first, breathing in his familiar scent. </p><p>“Hey”, he mumbles, Daniel still smells a bit like sheep and Dan hugs him back, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Hey.”</p><p>His voice is hoarse and he coughs again, pulling a face while getting dressed. “Jeepers, I feel sore.” </p><p>He stretches a little, closing his eyes and drops his head on Max’s shoulder, groaning. “And I’ve got a headache, Jesus Christ.”</p><p>Max gently placed his hands on Daniel’s temples, trying to soothe the headache a little with magic and Lando pulls a small bottle from his pocket, handing Michael the box with the slug - Michael looks not happy about it, holding it far away from him.</p><p>“Here.” Lando hands Dan the bottle and Dan looks up, giving him a weak smile. “Is that the one I gave you after you turned back?”</p><p>“Yeah. Started always carrying one around and George is really skilled in making potions so he keeps supplying us with them.” Lando shrugs, grinning and Dan downs the whole bottle before kissing Max gently, sighing against his lips.</p><p>“Thank you”, he mumbles and Max smiles, still tasting a bit of the berry-and-forest taste of the potion on Dan’s lips. “Always, you know that. I would burn the whole of Monaco to the ground to get you back.”</p><p>His voice is light but none of them escapes the serious undertone in it and Max takes another deep breath. </p><p>“Jeepers, that absolute bastard-“ Dan shakes his head, his eyes falling on the slug and he grins. “Nice one, Maxy.”</p><p>“It was long overdue.” Max snorts, not sparing the slug another glance, his hands cupping Dan’s face and he looks at him worriedly. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I guess.” Dan clears his throat, running a hand through his hair and he stifles a yawn. “Tired. Didn’t know being a sheep is so exhausting. How did you have so much energy after being a lion?!”</p><p>“I don’t know”, Max mumbles, frowning. “Guess it depends on the curse and the wizard who cast it. And maybe on the animal?”</p><p>“I was pretty tired after the kitten”, Lando adds and Max nods slowly, chewing on his bottom lip. “I was too after the lion cub, remember? I slept the whole day after breakfast.”</p><p>“Well, thank God for Paul di Resta because that’s exactly what I’m going to do for the rest of the day”, Dan mumbles and Max snorts, not able to stop the grin spreading over his face.</p><p>He hugs Daniel tighter, burying his face in his dark curls and closing his eyes, inhaling his familiar scent.</p><p>God, he missed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow me on tumblr @ <a href="https://verstappened.tumblr.com/">verstappened</a> if you want to talk with me about my fics or anything literally :') </p><p>Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>